


as my walls come tumbling down

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2nd person view, Gen, kinda vent, not beta read at all lmao, only tagged tommy because most of them are just implied, refers to both smpearth and dreamsmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tommy reflects on reoccuring events in his life
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	as my walls come tumbling down

you know you had the chance to shut them out. 

to keep them at arms length, brushing the surface of each other with bits and jokes but never delving deeper. a chance to keep your walls high and strong and your heart protected.

but you always did believe that the best defense is a good offense.

once they make it past the spiky, bristling words and lashes hurled at them day after day, the crumbling walls of your heart do nothing to stop them. and when they step inside, they find your heart laying bare for the world to see.

and slowly but surely, they chip away pieces as they carve their own place in your heart. they make a space for themselves, sitting and staying there until you cant tell the difference between you and them.

_ and that, you think as you watch the walls of your city come crumbling down, that is what makes hurt all the more when they finally leave.  _

they turn their backs on you, leaving empty spaces in your heart and taking the pieces of you with them as they leave.

but you dont mind. 

you set up your defense, bigger and better as you tell yourself that it wont happen again. that this time, youd keep them far away so that you wouldnt get hurt. that this time, you wouldnt leave with anymore holes in your heart.

_but that doesnt fix the aching emptiness you feel whenever you see them._

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :) um sorry for the short thing but this is kinda a vent??
> 
> nothing bad is happening now!! but honestly that election results stream really hit something in me, esp when tubbo seemed to betray them at first :( ive had my fair share of friends leaving me
> 
> anyways!! i hope you enjoyed whatever the heck this was!!


End file.
